Fat Little Bunny- ThorinBilbo
by NotawriterMF
Summary: My fill for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink meme. When Beorn calls Bilbo a little bunny and says he's getting fat, Bilbo worries that Thorin will not want him. Thorin detects something is wrong and comfort sex ensues. I decided to upload my fill here as well to make it easier to read.


_The Prompt, from the Hobbit Kink Meme on LJ. _

_In the book (remains yet to be seen if the movie will include this quote), Beorn picks up Bilbo and pokes him, saying "Little bunny is getting nice and fat again on bread and honey." A) this is an adorable thing to say to Bilbo, especially now that he is Martin Freeman in my head and B) after seeing the Thorin/Bilbo interaction in the movie I'm now thinking that this would embarrass Bilbo GREATLY. Bilbo trying to prove himself to the dwarves, especially Thorin...and then gaining some respect...then being called a "little bunny" who is fat. Oye. I'd like to see a fic where Beorn says that to Bilbo in front of Thorin and Bilbo feels immensely insecure about it and what Thorin would think of his body. _

_I figure Thorin and Bilbo could have an established relationship at this point, and thus far the lovemaking has been during leaner times. Bilbo is shocked to hear someone point out that he's gotten "fat"/chubby and worries Thorin won't be attracted to his more hobbit-like physique. Thorin in reality loves how cute and soft and rounded Bilbo is and proves to his little hobbit how much he loves his body...with hot sex filled with groping, licking, and fucking that soft ass. Thorin waits til everyone is asleep in Beorn's home and then has amazing sex with a very insecure Bilbo._

_+100 if Thorin actually uses honey as part of their foreplay._  
_+1000 if Thorin calls Bilbo "little bunny" during, just to tease him._  
_+100000 for Bilbo trying to cover up and all embarrassed and eventually Thorin just pulls his clothing off, gropes his soft little belly and ass, and fucks him harder than ever. _

* * *

Aaand here is my fill:

- Fat Little Bunny -

Bilbo could feel grey-blue eyes transfixed upon him as he tucked into another piece of bread. His cheeks warmed and he glanced up at Thorin with a shy smile. They'd been lucky enough to find comfort and rest in Beorn's house, and Thorin's increasing fondness for the hobbit brought Bilbo some small peace in an otherwise daunting journey. Thorin had made his feelings towards him apparent some days ago, and since then they had stolen away on secret night encounters together. It was their fifth night at Beorn's home, yet again indulging in a massive meal to regain their strength and health.

"You've got some honey on your chin, Master Hobbit." Thorin tried to sound stern, but Bilbo could just make out the affection in his deep voice. Bilbo smirked and shyly wiped the sweet substance off of his face, licking his finger. He avoided eye contact as he did so, but he could feel Thorin's gaze burning into his face. He knew tonight would be...interesting.

His happiness and anticipation was not to last.

"Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves. Please, eat all you care. You have had a difficult journey and I dare say it will only get harder from here." A deep voice boomed.

At that moment, their host came trudging by, beaming at his small guests. Beorn picked up Bilbo by the back of his clothing with ease. He looked down at the hobbit, his hairy face beaming with a kind expression. Bilbo glanced over at Thorin for a moment, seeing the dwarf king stiffen as though ready for attack. Beorn poked Bilbo in the stomach.

"Little Bunny is getting nice and fat again on bread and honey." He laughed.

Bilbo flinched as he felt the large finger poke him, but it was not from pain. Beorn was actually quite gentle, truth be told. Beorn put him down lightly and ruffled his hair affectionately, as though he truly were a little rabbit. The others laughed gaily, including Gandalf and Thorin.

Bofur stood up in his seat and held his cup of ale high.

"To Mr. Baggins, our fat little bunny burglar!" The others cheered, and Bilbo could make out various shouts of agreement and jokes about keyholes and lost buttons.

There was not a single ounce of malice in their humor, but Bilbo suddenly felt quite like putting on his magic ring and running off. He felt himself flush up to his ears. He was certain his face must be tomato red with ...embarrassment and shame. Suddenly, the bread and good things to eat in front of him looked unappealing.

That night, Bilbo lay in his small bed curled in on himself, staring into the fire pit. He had sat at the dinner table stiffly after Beorn's comment, nibbling peckishly on a bit of cheese. Truth be told, he was only halfway through what he imagined would be dinner by the Shire's reckoning. He could have easily eaten the rest of the meal, more bread and honey, and still would have had room for a course of cheese and cooked tomatoes and eggs with cakes and ale. When Bombur came waddling over to him and patted him fondly on his back, Bilbo only felt more mortified than ever. He felt his brain race- An otherwise friendly gesture suddenly could mean anything. Was Bombur congratulating him on being a fat fellow? Was he proud of the hobbit's gluttony as a sort of bizarre brother-in-arms notion?

Bilbo faked a smile and pretended to laugh at the chatter around him, but he soon felt like excusing himself to go to bed early. He did not look at Thorin as he hopped down from the large chairs and scampered off to bed.

And now, here he lay, hands and arms crossed around his middle. His vest had already lost all but one button and he was now aware of the fact that his indulgence at Beorn's home would show all the more. He imagined what the others must see; his flabby belly protruding through a torn waistcoat, thin cloth bunching up and flapping about in the breeze. In the Shire it was fashionable for one to be plump, but now he found himself wondering about the Dwarves and their attitudes regarding it.

Bilbo's face flushed with renewed shame as he recalled their laughter at him being called a fat little bunny. It was not dissimilar, he concluded, to the laughter that Bombur's clumsiness elicited- the time his weight broke the table in Lord Elrond's home, that time he had fallen over and could not get up due to his enormous girth. How Kili and Fili had erupted into fits of giggles at their mate. Bofur enjoyed a good joke at Bombur's expense here and there, too. Bilbo imagined they'd be doing the same to him very soon.

And just after he thought he'd gained their respect... He was going to be a laughingstock. He supposed they appreciated strength, heartiness, and muscles, but found softness and a round figure to be a joke.

Bilbo rolling onto his back, hands wandering to his sides. He pinched at his waist experimentally, disgusted with himself as he felt a soft roll of fat forming over his hip. He shifted and pulled the covers down, pulling his torn vest closed as though it still had buttons. To his dismay, he found that the frayed string where the buttons had been did not meet the button holes on the opposite side. They had been feasting greatly, Bilbo's Hobbit-sized appetite showing again for the first time in months. The others had grown rosy in complexion and stronger, but not necessarily rounder.

Then his thoughts turned to Thorin. Bilbo could not recall a moment when Thorin had eaten as gluttonously as the others. He remembered Thorin scolding Bombur for attempting to eat rations that were not his on the way. The more he thought about this, the more his heart fell. What would Thorin think of him? Stuffing his face and getting fat instead of eating just enough to restore strength. Thorin already doubted Bilbo's fighting ability, and now he would doubt Bilbo's self-control and usefulness altogether.

Not to mention... his cheeks burned. He imagined Thorin seeing him naked again for the first time since they'd arrived at Beorn's home. What would he think then? The last time they'd made love was when Thorin was on the mend and Bilbo was leaner from their travels. Now he was certain Thorin would notice, and might not like what he saw.

Footsteps approached his bedroll and Bilbo pretended to sleep, his heart jumping.

The footsteps stopped by his head. Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was-

"Hobbit," Thorin. Damn it. "I had hoped you would come to me."

Bilbo put his forearm over his face. "Thorin-" He began softly. "-I..I was just tired, you know, and-"

"Enough!" Thorin hissed. He knelt by Bilbo's bedroll. "You have been acting strangely since dinner, and to disappear when you know I would have you- It is..." Something in Thorin's hushed voice caught in his throat. "...a mystery to me."

Bilbo was surprised by the change in Thorin's tone. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he sounded as close to hurt as Thorin Son of Thrain son of Thror could possibly sound. He slowly sat up, looking into Thorin's eyes for the first time since that wretched dinner.

"It's nothing, Thorin. I- I meant not to upset you, and uhm...I-I'm just simply not in the mood. Hm!"

Bilbo nodded as though to punctuate his certainty, though he knew it was a weak and unconvincing gesture. And his voice was climbing uncomfortably in octave. He cursed his inability to hide embarrassment. While he regarded himself proudly (a bit too proudly, he would admit) as a fine and cunning verbal evader, he could not smoothly tell lies if he felt flustered. He could put on a straight face and tell the Sackville-Bagginses easily that he had just too many errands to run or that he was out of firewood and thus could not entertain for tea without breaking a sweat. But this was Thorin, and Thorin had him feeling incredibly helpless and inept in more ways than he could count. That Thorin had awoken feelings inside him he never thought he'd have for another being, well, there was nothing smooth about this. He broke eye contact when he saw a glimmer of anger in Thorin's eyes.

Bilbo stared at his knees and pulled them into his chest, hugging them protectively against his body.

Thorin suddenly lunged forward, tumbling Bilbo onto his side. Bilbo let out a surprised yelp and Thorin covered his mouth with his thick hand to muffle the sound. Thorin let himself smirk playfully as he spooned against Bilbo's side, his hand roving over the Hobbit's front.

"How about now?" He growled into Bilbo's ear. Bilbo normally would melt into a puddle at the low, gutteral sound of Thorin's voice that close to him. The tone only he heard from the proud Dwarf's mouth, under thin blankets and cover of night, when everyone else was asleep. But tonight Bilbo felt a blind panic.

He grabbed at Thorin's wandering hand, bringing it back up to his shoulder to rest. Thorin's eyes narrowed in confusion for a small moment and then he continued his flirtations, sucking on an exposed spot on Bilbo's neck. Bilbo closed his eyes and gasped against the rough beard scratching his tender skin. Each time a strong calloused hand would get too far south from his shoulder or neck or face, Bilbo would swat him gently away. Thorin seemed not to notice, possibly interpreting the Hobbit's gestures as a silent signal to make this last. He undid the laces to his pants, letting them fall to his thighs. Bilbo groaned as Thorin's hot, stiff length bobbed forward.

Thorin bit the tip of Bilbo's ear. "Your turn."

And with that, Thorin did something that absolutely terrified Bilbo. He began to unbutton the Hobbit's shirt.

Bilbo bucked like a frightened- well, rabbit (he hated himself for it), and he began to curl in on himself, covering his front with his hands and pulling his knees up over his midsection.

Thorin froze, hands swatted away from his lover's body. He stared down at Bilbo, gaze turning angry.

"What is this nonsense? Do you wish not to lie with me anymore?" Thorin's eyes narrowed and the grey-blue within seemed to burn with cold fire. Bilbo realized that unless he confessed, Thorin would not only be angry, he would probably hate him for humiliating him and spurning him without so much as an explanation. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"N-no, Thorin...you have done nothing wrong. I still wish to be with you." He pursed his lips together. "It's me, it's something to do with me."

Thorin leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "Tell me, then." He nipped Bilbo's lower lip, sending shivers through the hobbit's entire body. "What is it to do with you? What has you so ashamed and so scared tonight?"

Bilbo drew a shuddering breath. He placed his hands on his torso. "I'm certain you won't want me...when you see-" He bit his lip. "-When you see me like this." He laughed ruefully. "I'm afraid Master Beorn was right when he said that I'm getting fat."

Thorin said nothing for a moment. He stared into Bilbo's eyes. Bilbo almost laughed at the rare look of utter shock on Thorin's normally serious features. Thorin's eyes roved up and down the body lying under him.

"Piss on what Master Beorn might assess," he growled. "It is ultimately my say in the matter that counts." Before Bilbo could even register what that meant, Thorin ripped open his vest and shirt underneath. Bilbo had barely any time to curse his last button being lost when a hot mouth closed over one of his nipples.

"Agh!" He would have said "Don't" if he didn't feel so marvelously warmed by the tongue laving over his sensitive nipple and moving all over his chest. Bilbo crossed his hands carefully over his exposed stomach, squirming under Thorin's ministrations.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo, a haughty smirk on his face.

"So far, I find nothing wrong with the state of your body. But if you are indeed the fat little bunny that Master Beorn says you are, then this-" He pushed Bilbo's tiny hands away. "-would be soft."

Thorin ran his calloused hand over the slightly larger expanse of Bilbo's middle, sending a jolt of lightening through the hobbit's body. He squeezed Bilbo's belly with both hands, softly kneading the excess flesh that Bilbo had only moments ago been so ashamed of. Thorin worked his fingers over the pale, rounded midsection as though he were holding a pile of golden medallions and letting them slip through his fingers. Bilbo blushed to his ear tips and began to squirm away, but Thorin placed a firm warm palm against his chest and held him in place. Bilbo could only stare up at the hole in the roof of Beorn's dwelling, watching the smoke drift through the rafters. He was caught somewhere between arousal and humiliation. Not to mention he was thoroughly shocked at the notion that Thorin would want to touch his fattened belly with such enthusiasm.

The rough beard scratched his stomach, and a soft hot mouth closed over his navel. Bilbo's muscles pulled taught under the sensation of Thorin's tongue dipping into his navel. Thorin laughed against the soft flesh. He pulled up with a smack of his lips.

"Indeed, Mr. Baggins," He licked just to the side of Bilbo's belly button. "This is softer than it has been of late."

Bilbo felt a pang of shame well up inside him. Thorin continued. "But never before has it been so delicious on my tongue." With that, the dwarf continued to kiss and kneed his stomach and the soft flesh over his hips. Bilbo's cock twitched when Thorin's tongue dipped below his navel.

Thorin suddenly stopped, leaving Bilbo feeling chilled and wet with saliva. He looked up at the Dwarf, who had turned to a nearby table. He returned with a small jar.

Bilbo wrinkled his nose. "Honey? If you think to mock me..."

"Hush, little Bunny." Thorin kissed away the indignant look upon Bilbo's face, silencing him with his own mouth. He broke the kiss. "I think I'm beginning to think Master Beorn's assessment was correct. But if you are indeed my fat little bunny, then I would believe you to be sweet in taste to match your fondness for these delicacies."

"B-Bunny-!? Thorin, I do hope you don't mean to call me that all the time-!"

Bilbo suddenly got a finger-full of honey stuffed into his mouth to shut him up as his trousers and small-clothes were taken down. He glared up at Thorin as he swallowed the sweet substance, biting his finger out of spite. Thorin laughed and pulled his finger out of the hobbit's mouth, clucking his tongue at the brazen act.

"Mm. I see you're a feisty one. A shame, I was planning on pleasuring you with my mouth."

Bilbo's erection twitched and he nearly passed out at the sound of Thorin's voice saying those words.

"N-no, please..." He sighed.

"What's that, little bunny? Please what?" Thorin let some honey from the jar drizzle onto Bilbo's stomach, dangerously close to grazing the tip of his erect little member.

"P-please...I want you to p-pleasure me...with your m-mouth."

"Very well." Thorin lowered his mouth to lick the spot on Bilbo's soft stomach just above his cock, lapping up the small pool of honey there. Bilbo felt his belly quiver and his entire body went taught at the sensation. Thorin sucked the soft flesh, cleaning it of the sticky sweet substance, and Bilbo bucked his hips. His cock brushed against Thorin's beard, and Thorin nipped his pliable belly before smearing honey over the hobbit's cockhead. Bilbo's eyes rolled into his head at the sensation of the viscous liquid playing slowly down his member, followed suddenly by the feeling of Thorin's mouth closing over him, all the way down to the base of his shaft.

Bilbo let out a groan, trying to desperately to stifle himself with a few of his knuckles. All the while, the dwarf king held the squirming hobbit in place with a firm hand upon his belly. Thorin worked his tongue around the head of his prick, the warmth and slickness almost working Bilbo to orgasm at that moment.

Thorin let Bilbo's cock slide out of his mouth before that could happen. He smirked at Bilbo.

"Indeed, you taste as sweet as you are plump." Thorin's voice was rough with lust. Bilbo wasn't quite certain how to take his words, but something about the roughness in Thorin's voice told him that perhaps being plump was more of a turn on than anything to the dwarf. "Bilbo, it's your purity of heart that has me so enraptured with you. And this," He gestured to Bilbo's torso, placing a hand upon his stomach once more. "This soft, delicate little body that has me so hard with need...it is only further evidence of your purity. I would never have you feel insecure again, if only you will let me explore every inch of you."

Bilbo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew he had no choice but to trust that Thorin was truly still attracted to him even with his rounder form. He blinked back tears and nodded.

"Turn over."

Bilbo did so willingly, unexpectedly relishing the feeling of his fuller stomach hanging down beneath him. Thorin grabbed him around the hips, angling him so that his bottom was high in the air. Thorin's palms ran over the smooth planes of his back and sides, grabbing the added flesh over his hips. His cock strained at his belly as he anticipated being fucked.

Tonight, however, Thorin had different ideas in mind.

Bilbo yelped in surprise as he felt something sticky drizzle over his backside and drip down towards his opening. He turned to look at Thorin over his shoulder. Thorin smacked him soundly on the ass, giving him a squeeze to soothe the burn. Bilbo opened his mouth to protest when Thorin suddenly lowered his mouth to suck on the plump flesh of his cheeks. First one, licking the honey off, then the other, sucking and nipping as though Thorin meant to devour him entirely. Bilbo buried his face in the pillow, face burning hot. Thorin had done many things with him, and they had both pleasured each other orally, but never there, never in that most intimate place.

Thorin made small growling noises, expressing his pleasure in cleaning the honey off his lover's body. Bilbo felt himself tense as he knew that there was one spot left that Thorin had not yet tasted. Thorin spread the hobbit's cheeks and dipped his tongue into the space between, licking and probing his opening.

Bilbo's eyes flew wide and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was overtaken by the sensation. Thorin's mouth teased him, tickled him, and flat out tortured him. The tenderness of the act and the intimacy and just... the entire thought of the whole thing...had Bilbo a complete mess. Before he knew it, he was begging Thorin over and over in a soft chant to his own Tookish ancestors, to Durin, to anyone who would listen- To just fuck him already.

Thorin's tongue probed deeper into Bilbo's slicked up opening, eliciting a sob from the hobbit. Bilbo was a mess, hair slicked against his forehead with sweat, cock straining against his belly and dripping pre-cum all over the bedroll, pupils blown wide with arousal, and moaning like a bitch in heat. Thorin smirked and pulled back from his task, prepping his own erection and smearing beads of pre-cum over the head. The tight pink opening beneath him was thoroughly slicked with his saliva, and the Hobbit wriggled his bottom against him. Thorin's cock leaped at the contact.

Placing the thick, rosy head of his cock against Bilbo's body, Thorin pressed slowly forward.

He nearly lost control when he felt Bilbo's hot little body grip him, flexing around the tip. Thorin stopped and reached around to Bilbo's front, kneading his soft stomach and gripping the tender flesh over his hips. Bilbo shuddered and whimpered, pressing back to pull more of Thorin's thick length into his body.

"P-please, Thorin...Please, in Durin's name-!"

Thorin had to swallow a lump in his throat, willing himself to keep in control. "Please what, little bunny?"

"Ghh...gha, d-don't call me...hnnn!"

Thorin grinned and slapped the round, plump ass in front of him. Bilbo gasped into his pillow. "I'll call you bunny as long as I please. And from the feel of things-" Thorin ran a thumb over the tip of Bilbo's hot erection. "-You don't mind it as much as you say. Now-" He held steady, not pressing further into the hobbit. He let his other hand wander around to the hobbit's backside and massaged a round cheek, pulling Bilbo further open. "-What do you want, little bunny?"

Bilbo let out a sobbing noise. "I-! Agh, I w-wwaant you t-to...to fuck me. Nooow!"

Thorin barely let him finish before he gripped Bilbo's soft hips and thrust forward with all his might, pounding into him. Bilbo threw his head back and put his hand in his mouth to muffle his cries.

"Mmm, yes, yes! F-fuck me, ah!"

The muffled sounds coming from his round little hobbit were enough to drive Thorin mad. Looking down at the pale, smooth skin on Bilbo's back and licking his lips hungrily, he wrapped both arms around the hobbit's middle and began fucking him in earnest, squeezing and savoring the feeling of the hobbit's soft midsection in his grasp as he thrust in and out.

They didn't last long this way. Thorin felt himself on the brink when Bilbo came with a silent scream, shuddering and convulsing around Thorin's thick cock. Thorin immediately pulled out before the Hobbit's tight insides could massage him to climax. Without much gentleness, he flipped Bilbo on his back. The sight in front of him was breathtaking.

Bilbo lay panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, round cheeks rosy with arousal and dark eyes glassy with tears. Thorin bent down to plant a kiss over Bilbo's cum stained stomach, nipping gently at the pudgy flesh. He pushed Bilbo's knees up and, looking into Bilbo's eyes, drove himself home once again. Bilbo cried out and held his legs apart as Thorin fucked him with renewed force.

"Hnn...look at you..." He pulled out and pushed in, watching Bilbo's eyes widen. "So soft, so round...and completely at my mercy. So hungry for my seed." Bilbo bit his lip and when Thorin saw the hobbit's teeth bite down on the plump flesh of his lower lip, he knew he was blown apart.

Once, twice, and then Thorin pushed himself to the hilt, cumming in thick strands inside Bilbo. Thorin kissed Bilbo's face and forehead, quietly cursing in Dwarvish.

They lay entangled on Bilbo's small bedroll for some moments, each struggling to catch his breath.

When Thorin found his wits again, he rolled to the side and held Bilbo against him. He traced the slight swell of Bilbo's stomach carefully with his hand.

"I hope that you will never attempt to hide yourself from me ever again. You must know that I would have you well-fed and rosy cheeked... seated upon a throne of jewels."

When Bilbo said nothing, Thorin looked into his face. He was pleased to see that the hobbit had already drifted into a contented sleep, a slight smile playing upon his lips.

He chuckled and kissed Bilbo's forehead.

"Sleep well, my little bunny."

END.

Well, there you have it. I'm not a writer, and to be honest I kind of ramble and have an awkward way of writing. So you have my apologies there. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
